A Vampire's Love
by troublesome-love
Summary: Sasuke is a 150 year old vampire prince in search of the reincarnation of his dead lover, Haruno Sakura... [SasuSaku] No Flames.
1. Anniversary of her Death

**Summary:** Sasuke is a 150-year-old vampire prince in search of the reincarnation of his dead lover, Haruno Sakura… SasuSaku No Flames.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A Vampire's Love  
Anniversary of her Death**

Sasuke stood on the balcony of the castle and let the lights from the moon touch his pale white skin. The 150-year-old vampire prince thought back to the tragic event that happened 50 years ago tonight.

--------------

Flashback

"_They're gaining on us!" Sakura announced. "We're not going to make, my love!"_

"_We're almost there, keep running," Sasuke ordered._

_Sasuke and Sakura ran through the forest as angry villagers chased after the two lovers._

"_I don't think I can, I have eaten for 2 days and my strength is drastically low," Sakura explained._

"_We can't give up, Sakura! We have to keep going!" Sasuke said._

_The two vampires reached the end of the forest, only to find a river that ended in a waterfall. They glanced down; the huge drop ended in white mists, rushing waters, and several rocks. There was nowhere else to run; the where cornered. _

"_Sakura," Sasuke mumbled. _

"_Yes," Sakura said, as the villagers came towards them._

"_I love you," Sasuke whispered, as he took Sakura's cold hand._

"_I love you too, Sasuke," Sakura replied._

"_I want to cut the girl's throat," a villager snarled._

_Another laughed._

"_Just as long as I get to push Mr. Vampire Boy off the cliff," he said._

_The two men who were probably the leaders of the angry mob agreed and shook hands._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura said worriedly as the angry mob got closer._

"_I won't let them take you," Sasuke told he, he showed his fangs._

"_No Sasuke, you'll die!" Sakura shouted. "I'd rather die then you."_

"_I have to do something."_

"_Don't worry, Sasuke, we'll meet again, I promise! You'll know when I return," Sakura explained._

"_What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked._

"_Hold them off for you to get away," Sakura replied._

"_Sakura! No!" _

"_There's no other way," Sakura mumbled. "Now go!" she screamed, as she pushed her lover off the cliff. She knew he would survive the fall._

_Sakura showed her fangs to the villagers, viscously threw herself into the mob and attacked._

_---------------------_

Sasuke gripped the balcony railing tightly, anger shot through his body as he remembered as he got himself out of the water that night, hearing Sakura's screams of pain. It was when he had heard her screaming that night, that he had knew she was dead.

50 years without her, 50 years of pain, 50 years of loneliness. Sakura had said that she would tell him when she had returned, but 50 years it had been and Sasuke had not yet received any sign that his lover had returned.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the large table with his brother, Itachi. A maid entered the room and poured thick red liquid into a whine glass and placed it infront of Sasuke. Sasuke picked up the glass, putting his lips to it; he drank the blood. He brought the glass away for his mouth and swished the liquid in the glass back and forth.

"It's the anniversary of Sakura's death, isn't it?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke gave a small nod.

"Yes… It is," he replied.

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" Itachi asked calmly.

Sasuke slammed his glass down on the table; drops of blood escaped the cup and landed on the white tablecloth.

"I loved her!" he shouted.

Itachi smirked; he enjoyed making his brother angry.

"I'm just saying, if I was in your position I would have just found a new wench to serve my… sexual needs," he chuckled.

Sasuke jumped out of his chair and pressed the palm of his hands against the table.

"She was more then just some wench!" Sasuke yelled.

"All women are the same, like I've said before, the only thing they're good for is sex," Itachi taunted. "Your dead lover is no different then all the rest."

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi smirked.

"I'd like to see that happen," he said.

Sasuke stood death glaring his brother for a few moments.

"I'm waiting," Itachi smiled.

Sasuke turned around and left the room. He knew Itachi was stronger then him and he knew that if he fought him he would probably end up being killed or just seriously injured.

Sasuke walked up the tall, curved staircase. He made his way to the door of his room and entered. A blonde girl was lying seductively on Sasuke's bed. (Its Ino, just so you know.)

"Leave!" Sasuke ordered the girl.

"What's the matter, you highness? Still hooked up on that pink-haired bimbo that died so long ago?" Ino smiled.

"I gave you an order," Sasuke replied.

"I have other order from Itachi," Ino said.

Sasuke sighed, "Itachi sent you…"

Ino nodded.

"I just couldn't refuse," she explained. "After all, you are quite a catch."

Sasuke walked over to Ino and lay down on the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Ino smiled, thinking she had finally won the vampire prince. Sasuke touched his lips to Ino's ear. His long fingernails drug deep into her stomach.

"Leave," Sasuke whispered in Ino's ear. "Unless you want to die that is."

Sasuke let go of the girl; Ino jumped off of the bed and hurried out the door, closing it behind her. Sasuke laughed to himself. All girls were after him and it was pathetic seeing their attempts to win him over. Their was only one girl for Sasuke, she had won his heart over 80 years ago and all because everyone else thought she was never coming back doesn't mean that Sasuke would believe it. He would never let go of the women he loved. She was the soul he didn't posses, she was the heart beat he didn't have, she was the air he couldn't breathe… she was the warmth he couldn't feel…

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered Sakura's pale white skin, her long pink hair, her jaded green eyes…

Sasuke could almost hear her angelic like voice, coming from her vibrant red lips.

Haruno Sakura was out there somewhere and Sasuke would find her…

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Was it good?**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Lovers Reunite

**Author's note:** Thank you to every one who reviewed! I really wasn't excepting so many review so I was really happy… so once again thank you all!  
And by the way "animequeen100" in your review, I swear to God that you were reading my mind, lol.

**Disclaimer:** Guess what! Guess what! … I don't own Naruto… sadly… (Sad sigh) Or the verse of the song.

**Lovers Reunite**

Sasuke walked though the castle corridors and to the castle exit.

"What are you doing now, foolish brother?" Itachi question as he covered his mouth and yawned.

Sasuke sighed as he turned around to face his older brother.

"I'm going to find Sakura," Sasuke answered.

"She's dead, Sasuke," Itachi replied. "She's not coming back. The only way she could be alive is if she was reincarnated or something crazy like that. And even if that kind of things could happen, she wouldn't be able to remember you. I forbid you to leave!"

"Why brother?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you forbid me to leave? Is it that you know she's alive? Is it that you're jealous? Tell me when I'm getting close."

"Well actually, it's because the sun doesn't go down for another hour," Itachi replied. "But, if you want to go out there and burn to a crisp. Then go right ahead, cause I really don't care."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"Fine then," Sasuke snarled. "I'll leave AFTER the sun goes down."

"That's a good idea," Itachi smirked.

Sasuke walked away from his brother, angry. Itachi and his stupid "_logic_".

* * *

_The raven-haired vampire wrapped his cold arms around Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. His lips touched her ear_.

"_I love you," he whispered in Sakura's ear._

_Sakura rested her head on the vampire's chest._

"_I feel so safe in your arms," she told him._

_He smirked._

"_You'll always be safe when I'm around," he mumbled._

_He placed his hand on Sakura's cheek and kissed her lips._

_---------------_

"Mmm…" the 18-year-old Sakura groaned in her sleep.

Sakura rolled over and fell off her bed; she woke up instantly. Sakura rubbed her eyes. She had been having weird dreams lately; all about an onyx eyed vampire and her. Sakura just usually tried to ignore it or she'd convince herself that the vampire was a fantasy boy she had created in her own mind. But, whenever she saw those mesmerizing eyes of the raven-haired boy, she had always felt like she had seen him before in the living flesh and not just in her dreams.

Sakura threw on a long housecoat over top of her silk pajamas and made her way outside. The air was soft, the stars so fine, and the promise of every cobbled alley so great that it was almost like she was in a dream… again.

Sakura walked over to the well and slowly lowered the pail that was attached to a rope into the water. She slowly pulled it back up, Sakura looked at her reflection in the pail of water. She splashed a bit of water on her face.

The air was cold and the night was quiet, as it usually was at this time. Sakura couldn't help but sing a song that she always knew, but never knew from where she knew it.

_**Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
Th' rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum.**_

Sakura took a deep breath and continued to sing the song, but now she was not singing alone.

_**It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds.  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs**_

**(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke walked through the deserted streets of the village. He didn't know where to start searching for Sakura, she could be anywhere. What were the chances of him finding her, Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head. No. He had find her. He would find her, no matter what.

A beautiful melody reached Sasuke's ears, the voice was so smooth, so sweet. Curious of whom the singing was coming from; Sasuke followed the voice.

Sasuke turned the corner, a pink-haired girl stood infront of the well as she sang her song. Sasuke listened to the words escape her mouth, his ears perked as he heard them. She was singing his song! The song that his dead lover Sakura and himself had sang together. But how could this girl know it? It was an old song, created over 87 years ago. There was no way such a young would have ever heard of it. That is… unless she was…

As the girl took a deep breath and continued the song, Sasuke began singing with her.

----------------------

Sakura stopped singing; completely shocked by the joining voice. She was almost afraid to turn around, but she did. Sakura stood face the vampire from her dreams; her emerald eyes met his cold onyx eyed gaze. Sakura could feel herself trembling.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's warm cheek; Sakura felt herself become frozen. Sasuke was almost blinded to what to do next. Think about it; how do you greet your long lost love whom died saving you?

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and place her close to him. He kissed her passionately; greeting her the best way he knew how… by showing her how much he still cared for her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she pushed Sasuke away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura was playing with his mind, like she often did before.

"I've finally found you, my love," Sasuke replied.

"Who are you?!" Sakura yelled.

"Stop with the games, Sakura," Sasuke ordered. "You've finally returned to me."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura ask.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared. Why was she so confused? Did she not recognize him? Did she not… remember…?

As Sasuke look deep into Sakura's scared and confused eyes, her suddenly remembers Itachi's words.

"She's dead, Sasuke," Itachi replied. "She's not coming back. The only way she could be alive is if she was reincarnated or something crazy like that. And even if that kind of things could happen, she wouldn't be able to remember you."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Of course she wouldn't remember him; she had been reborn and had started a whole new life, without any memory of her past life with him.

Well… this could be a problem.

"You don't remember do you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Remember what?" Sakura asked.

Geez! What's with all the questions?

Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"Your past life… with me," he answered.

"W-what?" Sakura stumbled over her own words.

An idea hit Sasuke. He would make her remember! (Well isn't he just the nicest person you've ever met?)

"Come with me," Sasuke insisted.

Sakura took a step back in fear.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

Sasuke sighed, as he picked Sakura up bridal style.

"Let go of me!" Sakura shouted.

"It's for the best Sakura, trust me," Sasuke explained. "You'll remember your past soon enough."

* * *

**No Flames!**

**Sorry for the stupid end of the chapter. Yes, I know it was really gay. But, hey, I'm just trying to get the story moving here. So I hoped you liked it and please review.**


End file.
